


Ti Amo

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, My very bad Italian, Reader speaking in Italian to her mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Natasha loves it when you speak Italian, she finds it incredibly sexy.





	Ti Amo

“ _Ciao Mamma_ ,” you spoke into your phone.  Natasha was lounging on your shared bed watching as you began packing your bag.  You and your mom were planning a trip to Italy, both of you had been looking forward to this for months.

Natasha loved that you could speak Italian fluently, she found it incredibly sexy. She could speak several languages herself, but there was nothing quite like it when you were purring sweet nothings in Italian in her ear.

Natasha shivered, a little thrill coursing through her as you turned around and smirked at her.  You knew exactly what you were doing to her.  You were such a little minx sometimes.  An idea came up with an idea and stood up, strutting over to where you were and began kissing your neck, “ _Mamma, aspetta_.”  You looked over and Natasha, “Do you mind?”

She gave you a toothy grin, “Don’t mind me, дорогая.”

You went back to talking to your mother, Natasha continued to pepper kisses along your shoulder and up your neck.  You tried to keep your voice from changing, but the way Natasha was kissing you and how her hands were roaming over your body was driving you crazy.

“ _È Natasha_?”  Natasha perked up when she heard your mother say your name.

“ _Sì, possorichiamarti_?”  Your eyes fluttered shut as Natasha’s hand dipped under your shirt and traveled up your smooth skin leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake.

“ _Ovviamente.  Divertiti_ ,” your mother said in a sing-song voice.  You would normally be embarrassed but right now all you could think about was getting off the phone with her so Natasha could do whatever it was she had going on in that devious mind of hers.

You practically slammed the phone down and turned around to fully face Natasha, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Ah, ah, ah in Italian,” her voice was husky, her pupils dilated.

“ _Cosa pensi di star facendo?_ ”  You began maneuvering her back toward the bed.

She growled and pressed a needy kiss to your lips, her teeth grazing your lower lip, “I love it when you talk in Italian.”

“ _Ti amo_ ,” you whispered as Natasha began to trail kisses down your neck.  “Come with me to Italy,” you asked instantly making Natasha freeze.

“What?”  Her eyes widened, completely shocked by your question.

“Come with me and my mom to Italy, she loves you and I’ll miss you like crazy.  Come with us, we can have a romantic holiday together.”  You grinned at her, “And you get to hear me speak Italian more.”

“I’m in,” she said before she kissed your lips, the two of you giggling and laughing as you both spoke in different languages to one another for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Mamma, aspetta = Mom, wait
> 
> дорогая = darling
> 
> È Natasha = Is it Natasha?
> 
> Sì, possorichiamarti? = Yes, can I call you back?
> 
> Ovviamente. Divertiti = Of course. Have a good time
> 
> Cosa pensi di star facendo? = What do you think you’re doing?
> 
> Ti amo = I love you


End file.
